deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Darth Maul vs Black Panther/@comment-27019676-20191211232619
I cannot agree with the result. "Yeah, he does have a strength advantage, Black Panther on the other hand, he have a speed advantage, since he's fast enough to caught Wolverine off guard, and that guy tagged the Speed Demon." Maul has a common ability amongst the Star Wars universe to travel at speeds faster then the eye can see, which also translates to subsonic movement. Tagging Wolverine is impressive, but compared to actual combat/travel speed feats, Maul is far superior, constantly using precise movements with lightsaber to deflect laser fire on a daily basis, not to mention keeping up in combat with the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Grievous. Maul is generally the faster one here, especially in terms of combat speed. "Wiz: That's right, while lightsaber is powerful, but unfortunately, lightsaber have one fatal flaw. Boomstick: And that is...? Wiz: Lightsaber can't cut through the stronger materials. Boomstick: You serious???" Define "stronger materials", because not only is that incredibly vague, but it also theoretically isn't true. It can cut through most metals like tissue paper, and its also been stated to be able to cut through durasteel, which can resist kinetic attacks with ease. "Wiz: That's right, we can take a look at Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back where Darth Vader, and Luke's first fight where we look at Luke's strike at Darth Vader's shoulder, but look at it carefully, he didn't cut through Vader's armor, but it didn't just blocked it attack, it bounce off. Boomstick: Yeah, it did bounce off, but it did hurt Vader though, but then again, if he could can cut it, Darth Vader would've been dead in a instant, thanks to his armor, that is stronger material." You're comparing a rookie Luke who didn't even know what he was doing half of the time to peak Maul? You are correct about the shoulder strike being ineffective, but thats because while a lightsaber can cut through durasteel, it isn't "like" butter, but rather a bit harder to cut down due to its melting point. Vibranium on the other hand, will succumb to a lightsaber slash. Absorbing kinetic energy doesn't matter or help, considering the lightsaber is mostly comprised of a heat subtance, which is a form of potential energy, and for the lightsaber all that matters is if it can cut to the melting point. "Boomstick: Okay but what about Force choke? Can he use that to break through the vibranium? Wiz: That is true, but let's take a look about how strong is vibranium, vibranium can absorbs, and reflect the attack, but notably however, Captain America have vibranium shield." Thats...not at all how Cap's shield works. Never once has Captain America simply deflected telekinesis by putting up his shield, thats implying the shield is some sort'ave invisible mental barrier for Cap, which it isn't. The Force Choke ability would work on Panther, and he has no way to counter it. "Wiz: So let's look at Captain America, and Thor, Thor tries to break the vibranium, but it only leave it dent, but it didn't break through the vibranium, which means his Force Choke couldn't get pass through vibranium either. Popup: Darth Maul hardly use Force Choke during the battle, even if he could use it, that still won't be enough to get pass through vibranium, or crush it." Blunt force =/= the Force. Yes surviving Mjolnir is REALLY impressive, but no where is it stated that the shield acts as a barrier against telekinetic attacks. If Thor had a level of Telekinesis comparable to someone like Sidious, he would've had no trouble disarming Captain America on the spot. "Boomstick: But how strong is his force, though? Wiz: Well, he strong enough to lift the shuttle, barely though, since he can't lift the whole ship, but we can highball him, with his strength to pull the shuttle, he might be at least 40 tons. Boomstick: That's not even close to vibranium's durability, but with his rage, it'll gave him possible boast, but giving to this however, that's still won't be enough. Wiz: And that's even more higher than that, since vibranium is really that durability considering that it can withstand the force from the likes of Thor, Hulk, and Namor, then Darth Maul's force wouldn't be enough to get by it, even if we lowballed vibranium's durability, he won't be able to catch up with Black Panther's speed, unpredictable methods since he have 160 martial arts." Even if that feat wasn't at Vibranium-level durability, nothing is stopping Maul from telekinetically rag-dolling him, because theres no way Panther can effectively counter the Force. Also, why are you comparing Black Panther to Captain America's shield? Yes they are made out of the same material, but the density in both of those has a clear difference. The Vibranium suit BP has is roughly a few less pounds then the shield and the way they are designed is much different. Take Wolverine for example. Raiden was able to slice through his skeleton, despite it being adamantium. Now if it were a huge solid block of pure adamantium, Raiden most likely wouldn't slice through it. The suit isn't that dense compared to the shield, but given how the layers work, the lightsaber should be able to do the job. Also if youre referring to Black Panther tanking hits from Thor, Hulk, and Namor, but those are clear outliers or PIS. Thor and Hulk are way beyond his normal destructive capability, and Namor is a constant joke that is used to make street level characters look powerful. And unpredictable methods like 160 martial arts become completely ignored when someone has a much better power set then you, and can easily dispatch it via a high form of telekinesis. "Boomstick: So while Darth Maul is stronger, and experience, he'll have really hard time to get through vibranium, and catch up with Black Panther's speed, and since Black Panther have anti-metal claws, that'll damage the Maul's legs, and the lightsaber, and Darth Maul does have the endurance, but he have some limits for how much punishment he can take it, there's no way he'll keep fighting for very long." Maul at his peak can tank lightsaber slashes to the chest with ease and very little damage, and its not like Maul simply cannot dodge the claws in the first place, considering he is easily the faster of the two. Overall, Maul should've won this. Much better power set, more versatile and had the right abilities to dispatch of Panther's fighting style.